A Prayer For The Innocent
by MarcelletteHappens
Summary: ...The ball went right through her. I stood in shock, as did Jonah.. I guess that we were the same back then as kids... Only difference is... I didn't see any after that, which I can remember. But Jonah kept seeing them... Seeing ghosts...
1. Chapter 1: Nothing But Lies

**hii, so about three years ago i saw the haunting in Conneticut and course i loved it only because of Erik J Berg aka Jonah Aickman and his beyond gorgeous blue eyes, so i had this fanfiction just stitting in my ipod collecting dust and i thought i'd upload it. im not too sure if im going to continue or not on it so leave feedback please. **

**A Prayer For The Innocent**

**Chapter 1: Nothing But Lies**

* * *

><p><em>I hid behind my mother's skirt as I watched the movers bring the furniture into the house down the road from us. I watched a boy about my age do the same thing with his mothers skirt as well. He had looked about the same age as me; maybe a year or two older, with glowing blue eyes.<em>

_"c'mon sweetie." my mother murmured to me, holding her plate of cookies. We walked towards the blue eyed boy and his mother. "Hi, you must be the new neighbors.! I'm Anna Sue, and this is my daughter Avery." my mom introduced, nudging me forward. The woman's face lit up in a smile. "We baked you some cookies as a little welcoming gift."_

_"Awh, thank you so much, this is really sweet." the woman had the same eyes as her son, who still tried to stay hidden. "I'm Carla and this..."she had pushed the boy in front of her now resting her hands on his shoulders."Is Jonah."_

_"hi there." my mother waved to him. He looked at her for a split second and waved back. His mom bent down to his level, handing him a bouncy ball._

_"Jonah, why don't you and Avery go play in the yard." she suggested. The two mothers nudged us along._

_"How old are you?" I asked him._

_"six." he answered holding out six fingers. "And a half." he added quickly nodding his head._

_"Hey look!" I pointed to another little girl in his front lawn. "Is that your sister?" I asked him._

_"No, just me. Do you know her.?" I shook my head. We walked over to the little girl._

_"Hi!" Jonah said enthusiastically waving his little hand._

_"hello." her voice was bit echoed._

_"Me and Avery were going to play kickball. Wanna join?" she agreed happily and we spread out across the yard. Jonah kicked the ball to me and I went and kicked it to the little girl. But.. The ball went right through her. I stood in shock, as did Jonah.. I guess that we were the same back then as kids... Only difference is... I didn't see any after that, which I can remember. But Jonah kept seeing them... Seeing ghosts._

* * *

><p><strong><em>.A Prayer For The Innocent.<em>**

**_-Chapter 1: Nothing But Lies-_**

**_"We Come To Love Not By Finding A Perfect Person, But By Finding An Imperfect Person Perfectly..."_**

**_-Sam Keen_**

I walked down hallways of school, making my way to my locker at the end of the hallway. I exhaled greatly, whipping the sweat off my forehead then onto the skirt of my dress. Fidgeting with my lock, it finally opened, taking out my books and bag. I saw a group of boys laughing as they walked down the halls of school, pushing a dark haired boy along with them. I hid behind my locker door and watched as they exited the school. Looking out the window I saw them knock the boy, Jonah, down to the ground. I shut my locker and ran out the door and stood behind a bush secretly watching.

"What you gunna do now freak?" the leader of the pack snarled. Jonah just took the abuse, not fighting back, but even if he fought back, he would of lost, not that he is weak or anything, he is a fairly tall, built guy... It's just he was up against the baseball team practically. Each of the boys took a hit at him, Jonah laid on the dusty dirt and gravel ground. They all finally walked away laughing leaving the school campus. I ran over to the boy, as he tried the push himself up, but failing. I kneeled down next to Jonah trying to lean him up against the tree behind him.

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

Jonah coughed. "Yeah, I think." he coughed again. "Yeah, thanks Avery." he gave a slight smile. I looked over to the bottom of his lip, which had a slight a cut that dripped a dark red liquid.

"Jonah, you're bleeding!" I put the end of my sleeve over my thumb and tried to wipe away some of the blood.

"Huh? Oh yeah I guess, didn't even notice." he shrugged his shoulders and I pulled away my hand. He started to get up and I followed suit.

"You didn't notice the gushing red liquid dripping from your lip?" I teased. He breathed out a laugh.

"Guess I got a bit oblivious there." Jonah smiled and brushed off his longish black hair and brown slacks.

"I haven't talked to you in a while, how have you been?"

"Just wonderful." he said sarcastically. "I just love getting hit by the schools best baseball player."

"Yeah why were they like.. Beating you up.?"

Jonah exhaled deeply. He went to go speak but someone had interrupted. "Look necro boy's gotta friend!" a kid called out in the distance, laughing obnoxiously with a few other people. His hands clenched into fist and his jaw tightened. The necro thing again. Why do people say the stupidest things. People torment Jonah because of this rumor that he can talk to the dead. That he was a medium of some sort. The kids at school, day after day would just keep making snippy remarks towards him, saying that he was going to Hell and that people are going to kill him. Just because his father owns a funeral pallor doesn't mean he can oh so magically talk to ghosties. God.. He's really been through a lot at school because of stupid rumors. But it's all just lies.

"Oh that thing. Just ignore them, it's just kids being stupid." we started to walk off of school grounds. Jonah was quiet and didn't speak. I turned to stand in front of him. His hair hung in his eyes that were the most magnificent shade blue. "They're just idiots."

"I know." He stated smiling slightly.

"Good, if you didn't I might of had to knock the sense into you, but it seems like the basketball team already did." he gave a slight chuckle.

"So what's new in your life? I haven't talk to you in forever."

"you mean forever, as in last week? it's really not that-"

"interesting.? I highly doubt it's not you should tell me what's on your mind! Your best friend! I feel a bit..." I started to elongate my words going up and down on different syllables. "Degraded here. I mean like do you expect so little out of me?" I giggled. "I'm only teasing. Don't worry."

"how do you fit so much spunk into a tiny body."

"Maybe is not that I'm short maybe it's just your too tall." I joked. He laughed.

"Really! It's boring. Just the occasional getting the hell beaten out of me because I'm insane and everyone kinda sorta hates me." he shrugs and breathes out a slight laugh.

"Oh that not true." I say.

"Don't think I'm crazy.?" he asked giving a sly smile.

"oh no. I think you're crazy." he frowned a bit. "But not because of that, and I don't hate you, do you know the meaning of best friend?" I smirked and he breathed out a laugh. "Oh C'mon Jonah, lighten up." I pushed. "Not everyone is out to get you like you think." I continued to walk in front of him, keeping a faster pace. Holding my books tight against me I felt my fingernail dig into the cover of my notebook. Why is everyone so mean to him.? It bugs me. Why can't everyone leave him alone? He is so cool. What's the point of coming up with such an absurd and stupid rumor because Dr. Aickmen runs the funeral parlor in town. I mean maybe living in a strict catholic neighborhood isn't the best place for people to gossip and lie about something like this. It is unnatural. It's supernatural. And sure it's not true but to me it would be cool if it was. Yeah it'd be weird but weird is interesting. Weird is real.

"Hey wait up!" I heard Jonah call. I flipped around to see him jogging up after me. He finally caught up; I didn't realize how far I walked.

"Yeah?" I asked trying to hold back a smile.

"I've gotta few questions of my own." he smirked. I returned the expression.

"Do you now.?" I turned back on my heels and started walking but at a slower pace. "About what.?"

"Well, what's new with you?"

"me! I'm not that interesting." I look at him out of corner of my eye playfully. "Unlike you and you're superpowers! Do you have a cape and everything?" I tease. Only I'm aloud to do that, no one else. He laughs and I giggle. "Only if they we're real."

"they don't seem like very fun superpowers. Couldn't I have something cool like flying or super strength?" I giggle again.

"Well if you did, I get to be your nifty sidekick!" Jonah chuckled.

"But of course." we walked down the side of the road that was lined with houses. A brilliant thought sprung into my head.

"I have the best idea!"

"Hurry and say it before it dies of loneliness." Jonah teases. I hit him on the shoulder with my books.

"Says the morticians' assistant!" Jonah laughs and so do I.

"So what's your brilliant beyond brilliant idea Ave?"

"we should go to the lake! Remember how we did when we were kids-"

"yeah and you almost drowned yourself and I had to jump in and save you." he smirks.

"and the time you thought you got attack by a shark but it was really just fish nibbling at your toes." I laugh Jonah try's to hold back a smile.

"we should." he agreed.

"Yes." I cheered, then we headed off.

* * *

><p><strong>so how bad was it.? oh please review that would be sooopertastic ahhmayzingfull. thanksss. :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Lakeside Rememberance

**So i decided to continue on this. i wasent really planing to but i thought i might and i actually like what i came up with here kinda sorta. anyway i also have updated Recovering Riddle and today i am updating the Ressurecting . so here's chapter 2.**

**Chapter Two: Lakeside Remembrance **

* * *

><p><em><strong>.A Prayer For The Innocent.<strong>_

**_-Chapter _** _**2: Lakeside Remembrance-**_

_**"This Is What Happens When An Upstoppable Force Meets An Immovable Object..."**_

_**-The Joker: The Dark Knight**_

I sat on the edge of the bank on the lake. Slightly dangling my bare feet into the cool water. Jonah sat up in the limbs of the tree next to the water bank. We had talked for a while. I felt like I had missed a lot, I had gone on a quote unquote vacation to my grandparents in South Carolina. Can you say boring? All they do is talk about the old days and smell like old people. Me and Jonah just sat quietly now, calming down as we stalled to go back to both of our homes. Jonah didn't want to see Dr. Aickman and I didn't want to deal with my parents. Sure; when we were kids everything was great, how it should be in a child's life and story, but as we got older, things change. When we were eleven, Jonah's mom died, and that's when everything started to fall apart around us. It was like dominos, a chain reaction. Part of us was forced to grow up. Dr. Aickman started isolate himself, keep locked up in the basement doing what I suppose is probably drinking to ease the pain. He became meaner. Not that he was the most friendly man before or anything but after his wife died he seemed more off. He bossed Jonah around a lot, made him help out in the moruge for hours and hours. Even Jonah became a bit astray. Sometimes I'd see a glimpse of the old Jonah every now and then, when he smiled and laughed and joked around. He wasn't as bad as Dr. Aickman, no, not nearly as bad as him, but not the same. He was still playful and caring as before but then as time went on I think it finally set into him, that he'd never see his mother again. And then the rumors started this year and I don't even get started on that. In the first few months of Mrs. Aickman's death, Jonah would be at my house for hours at a time almost everyday trying to escape the realism of that his mother was gone. That's what my mother said. In the first few months of her death when he'd come over I knew it was just so he could have a mother like figure around, my mom, I felt like he didn't come to see me, that I was just part of the deal. But after a while when he didn't seem so sad anymore and he'd ask to hang out, outside of my house, I felt like I wasn't just the extra, I was important. By the time I was thirteen my parents began to fight. And fight. And fight. Now the situation was opposite. I'd be at Jonah's because it was always quiet except for a loud bang from the basement that would occur every so often. and since we were eleven we'd come to the lake. It would be our escape from home. Where none of it matter. Where everything would be okay. We haven't been in over a year. Life finally caught up with us. We had to grow up whether we liked it or not. Me and him talked about how when as soon as we get the chance, both of us are leaving Connecticut. The place where our sorrows lie. We talk about places we want to go. I dream of my beach house in Cape Cod, and Jonah with his apartment in New York City. It's one or the other, we have to pick one or find a place in the middle. We would end up sharing a beach house or apartment, together we could afford it, and personally, I don't know what I'd do without Jonah, I've been through everything with him, we have no secrets, and is he's my best friend.

"do you remember." I say, still looking out over the lake. "when we kids, we came down here everyday." I smile warmly to myself. "I remember when we were twelve, we found a baby rabbit in the tall grass, and you left to go get a bucket to put it in while I watched it. Then we sat in the tree and the bunny stayed right inside the red plastic pail, hanging from a branch, and me and you pretended that monsters we coming to get it." I breath out a little laugh, as my eyes water up at the strangly sentimental memory. "I think at that point I went down and fell in the lake and your suspenders got stuck on a tree branch. And the bunny just watched us." I croak out a small cry that was stuck in my throat and wipe away the tears with my sleeve that was slightly stained with the blood from Jonah's lip earlier. I felt a hand wrap around my waist. I nearly jump back, but it's just Jonah coming to sit down next to me. I relax and let him pull me over right next to him.

"I remember that." he smiles. "and you insisted we name it Daisy." I let out something between a laugh and a cry. "and after you climbed out of the lake and I fell out of the tree, we sat right here, and you felt asleep, your clothes were damp and I gave you my jacket so you wouldn't freeze, and after you woke up the bunny had left."

"and the red bucket was gone." Jonah wiped a tear away from my face with his thumb.

"happy tears or sad tears?" he asked, his voice low, like he didn't want anyone else to hear, but only there wasn't anybody else around, so it didn't matter.

"a bit of both." I choke out a laugh. "so much has changed, since when we were little. Like we were forced to grow up and move on."

"I know." Jonah said still holding on to me. "but not everything has to change. Like here, at the lake. All of it still the same. Just like when we were kids." Jonah smiles lightly at me. I lean into him, resting my head on his chest. "we still see each other every day, still have our strange and weird conversations, were still best friends." I smile up at him, but then it fades.

"have we changed?" I ask half curious and half dreading the answer. Jonah looks down at me and pushes a piece of hair behind my ear.

"for the better." he says quietly. "we might not be twelve anymore, but were not that much different from before."

"I suppose so." I agree. "everyone must grow up at one point."

"I say we have a pretty fair balance between being adults and being ourselves."

"we shouldn't have to be adults at sixteen." I grumble.

"we're not like most sixteen year olds." I nod. No we are not. Our families just don't belong in this clean Christian town in Connecticut. My parents on the verge of divorce and Jonah living in the town funeral parlor, not something you'd really see here. "but I say we make the best of it."

"We truly do." I responded, sniffling a bit. He lifts me up so that I am sitting on his lap and engulfs me in a hug and I wrap one arm around his back. I try and clear the evidence that I had been crying from my tear stained face, which obviously wasn't working well.

"I remember, I think it was about two years ago or so, I came over and you had this wonderful idea to make cookies. " I slightly smile, remembering the memory. "so we took out the eggs, butter and milk and everything and then you said we needed water, that there was a big bottle in the fridge and for me to go get it. And there was two bottles that were both filled with what I thought was water but-"

"it was vodka." I giggle. "and my mom was so mad cause she couldn't make dinner that night and we ended up eating plain pasta." Jonah chuckled.

"we always seem to get into trouble." he confesses.

"I remember," I sit up a bit. "it was last year, and the winter formal was coming up."

"oh please don't bring this up." he pleaded, rubbing his face.

"and Danielle Patrice kept asking you, and asking and asking. And you kept telling that you had a date."

"please stop." Jonah begged.

"but you didn't have a date, and but of course she kept asking who it was and you wouldn't tell her because you didn't have one!"

"Avery I'm gunna throw you in the lake!" he threatening hollowly. I just giggle.

"then it was the week before and I think you asked two other girls who would of gone with you but already had dates."

"Avery I'm warning you."

"So, after unsuccessfully finding a real date, who did you come to?" Jonah mumbled something. "i can't hear you!" I smile.

"you." he says a bit louder.

"and me, who already had a date as well, had to cancel to save your ass from looking like an idiot."

"you didn't have to."

"but I did. So we ended up going for what? An hour or so and then we ended up finding our way down here as usual-"

"and we sat here, just like this for the rest of the night." Jonah whispered to me. "I remember you were wearing a black dress that had some kind of see through like fabric that was used for the sleeves and came up around your neck, and the skirt of it came down just bellow your knees. And your hair was down and had a clip in the back." I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. "and you had on that gold heart shaped locket like you always do."

"I can't believe you remember that." I said quietly.

"how could I not?" he says softly to me.

"and you gave a pink rose." I give a small smile. "I still have it."

"do you really?" he asks a bit surprised.

"of course I do." I let of a little giggle. "it was actually a really fun night."

"it was." Jonah holds me in a tight hug again and I giggle. It's times like these I wish I could freeze, to stay like this forever. Where nothing is wrong. Nothing is bad. And everything is a peace. Where it should be, under the tree, sitting next to the lake, being with Jonah. Just joking around and reminiscing about the past.

"promise me something?" I ask peering my eyes up through my hair.

"anything." he said to me.

"let this be something that will never change." I whisper. He doesn't say anything for a second.

"i promise." he said sternly. "I promise." I rested my head on his shoulder and linked one around his neck then pulled my knees into me. He held his arms around me and leaned his head against mine.

"thank you, Jonah." I said quietly to him into his ear. I take a breath and let out a yawn. "thank you." my words almost inaudible.

"c'mon, let's get you home."

"but... I don't want to go home. It's not home." i whisper. "I want to stay here with you."

"alright." he says to me. I feel him brush his hand down my hair. "I'll be right here."

"wake me when it gets dark." I just get a chuckle in return.

"go to sleep Avery." I drift off still cuddled up on Jonah's lap.

* * *

><p>I awoke in my bed under the sheets and blankets. My eyes still felt heavy and dreary from the nap I took. Outside my window it was dark. Grr. Jonah! I told you to wake me up! He must of carried me back to my house. Gr... I going to get that boy! Ugh! Always so defiant. I'm still dressed in my dress from school, at least he didn't change me into my freaking pajamas. I feel my cheeks flush slightly at the thought. I look in the mirror that hung on my wall. I had freckles that dotted lightly the apples of my cheeks and across the bridge of my nose against my Irish toned skin from my father's side. My chestnut hair hung limp in a ponytail and in a side bang in front of my face along with a few loose locks, the dark hair from my mother's side. And my eyes, well from both actually, my mother had blue and my father had green and mine are the mixture of the two. They're almost like a dark sea foam color. Oddly colored, yes. Jonah said they made me unique, eh, whatever I still think they're weird. I head out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen. I hear my mother talking, just taking calmly. Who is she talking to? It obviously cannot be my father. I peer my head into the kitchen door and hear another voice. Jonah's voice. I exhale and roll my eyes as I enter into the kitchen.<p>

"Ah! Avery you're awake!" My mother grinned. I give a half smile. Ah, my mother. She's an... Eccentric woman. She is caring and kind, but can be irrational, well... Around my father and sometimes me, but she's always nurturing and nice around Jonah, like the son she never had. Course cause Jonah is charming everybody loves him if you get to know him. "Jonah brought you home, said you fell asleep at the lake."

"oh, yes I did. School was extra tiring today." I say half sarcastic.

"Well, I'm going to head off to bed, shut off the lights when you come up as well." My mother tells me. "goodnight Jonah!" my mother hymns over to him.

"goodnight Mrs. Johnson." Jonah smiled. My mother left the room and went up the stairs. Neither of us spoke till we heard her bedroom door close. "you're going to kill me now aren't you?"

"oh, dear Jonah," I say in my sweetest voice. "I'm not going to kill you, I am going to blood bath slaughter you!" I yell. The color drains slightly from his face then he smirks.

"killing the mortician's assistant, ironic?"

"oh ha ha." I stick out my tongue and sit on the table in front of him, something my mother would kill me for doing. She'd be like 'oh Avery! Get off the table! That's where the food goes!' shut up! "hope you know my mother likes you better than me." he chuckles.

"that is not true." Jonah says trying to hold back a smile and hides his mischievous eyes behind his hair.

"you trying to save your hide? You'd sell big on the black market." I smirk, Jonah laughs again.

"has anyone told you you're so adorable when you're mad?" Jonah gives a half smile.

"Jonah! Why didn't you wake me!" I whined. "you know I hate when you do that."

"it's no big deal Ave, it's not that far."

"I could of walked instead of you carrying me all the way back to my house." i cross my arms and pout.

"Ave!" he puts his hands on my arms then laughs. "calm down, it's no big deal."

"don't do it again." I say looking at him.

"you know I am." Jonah smirks. "it's getting late and I should go." he says getting up. "and your mother is going to kill you if she finds you" he picks me up off the kitchen table and places me on my feet to the floor. "Sitting on the table again." I laugh as well as he.

"it's not the end of the world if I'm sitting on the kitchen table, she is so crazy like that." I say. "if only my life was normal."

"normal is boring my dearest Avery." Jonah smiles and we walk over towards the door. "although normal can be good as well."

"I really don't know what I'd do without you." I say softly looking down at my feet.

"well, I am not going anywhere anytime soon." Jonah tells me, pulling me into a hug. "actually I lied, I still have to go home but I will see you in the morning, alright?"

"alright." I agree looking back up at him. "goodnight Jonah."

"I don't know what I'd do without you either." Jonah tells me. "night Avery." Jonah gave me a kiss on the top of my head and left out the front door. I felt heat rush to my cheeks for the second time that day. And one of the things that kept going in my head was does he really think I'm adorable? The boy I've know since I'm five years old, been through thick and thin, I really couldn't picture my life without Jonah Aickman.

* * *

><p><strong>review.! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Snapping

**heyy, here is chapter three, no long authors note. hope you like. **

**PLEASE READ: most of my stories mighht be every other week, to monthly updates due to school. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>.A Prayer For The Innocent.<strong>_

_**-Chapter 3: Snapping-**_

_**"...Elle me dit, Tu deviendras milliardaire, Tu auras da quoi etre fier, Ne finis pas comme ton pere..."**_

_**~Elle Me Dit by Mika**_

I don't bother to even change out of dress. I instantly fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_I sit by the lake. The cool air hitting my face and its just before sunset. My feet dangle slightly in the chilled water and just look out into the never ending sky. I breathe. The place i wish i could be all the time is where i sit right now. My hair is down and is pulled evenly in front to lie on my chest and I'm wearing one of my nicer dresses, one I'd probably wear for church on Sundays. I can imagine my life here. On the lake all the time. I can imagine my life anywhere but Connecticut, I can imagine it without my mother and my father. The only two things I can't imagine my life without is Jonah and the Lake. Where all our dreams reside, and our memories too. Where'd we come when we'd have nowhere else to go. The first place we come when troubles reach our mind. The place that hasn't changed. The only thing that hasn't changed. If I lost either of the two a part of me would die. I feel tears slither down my lightly freckled cheeks. I hear my name being called and i see Jonah in the distance walking up next to me. He brushes a lock of hair behind my ear. I give a smile and he returns it. I go to lean up next to him only to fall onto the cold grass blades. My eyes widen in confusion as i sit back up. I look back up a Jonah. His crystal blue orbs wide with shock. I hold a hand up and he goes to press his own hand up against mine. Only for me to feel nothing. Nothing but cold air tickling at my palm. Sorrow and a bit of anger and pain fills my eyes as he tries to clutch my hand. He's a ghost. What a cruel trick for my mind to play on me. As he starts to fade out silent tears trail down my face. And one horribly stupid word comes to mind. Change._

I awoke knotted in my blankets and sheets, upside down and backwards on my bed, still tried from what i wished was a dreamless sleep. I brush out my knotted hair and put it back up into it's mid pony. The rest of my face looks slightly hollow from the rough nights sleep I had. I change into a casual blue dress and slip on my shoes, I rather wear sneakers but my parents don't allow it, every so often I'll sneak out with a pair in my bag and change into them. After doing all that I make my way downstairs I see my mother making coffee for herself and my father reading the morning paper. I say good morning to both of them and head out the door to meet Jonah. I look down at my watch and lean up against the mailbox for him. C'mon Jonah were gunna be late for school! I close my eyes and rub my forehead. School. The last place I want to be today. Tired, annoying, disgusting, irritating, irrational school. I hate it. Along with almost everybody in it. "boo." I hear a voice say to me. I flip around, my eyes almost popping outta my head and sucking in a breath. And there stood Jonah with a smirk plastered across his face.

"Jesus Christ! Give me a freakin' heart-attack why don't you!" I yell at him. He just chuckles.

"now, now Avery Ann, no need to be using the lords name in vein." Jonah teases.

"oh shut up, Jonah!" I scold. "I'm stressed out enough as it is with three test today."

"calm yourself Ave. You'll do just fine." he reassured.

"no I won't." I say flatly. "school is annoying and stupid and if it was alive I'd kill it and bury it in the backyard."

"well, that's a very nice thought there Avery but uh, school is not alive, you cannot kill it, meaning that you can't bury it in the backyard. Hate to burst your bubble there." jonah informed sarcastically. I give him a glare. "oh calm yourself, how bout after school we go down to the lake again."

"sure, as long as I'm not suspended for murdering someone." I roll my eyes.

"well I think murder would call for expulsion but uh-" I gave him another glare. "I'm just gunna stop talking now."

"that would be the smart thing to do." I inform giving an annoyed smile.

"what's got you on edge today?" he asks with a bit of confusion in his voice. My strangly dream comes to mind.

"nothing..." I mutter. "bad dream, that's all."

"now are you just going to tell me or am I going to have to pry it out of you?" Jonah gives a crooked smile. I give him a bit of a look.

"The lake burnt down." I grit, lying through my teeth. That would be a nightmare, but the one I had just felt so much worse. Jonah was quiet for a second.

"well, it was just a dream, okay Ave?" he told me, pulling me into a one armed hug.

"it's sounds so stupid, but it felt so real." I confess. I was reassuring for me that it was a dream, because Jonah's right here with his arm around me. And if the lake burned down, yeah I'd be upset but if Jonah wasn't real, I think I'd truly die. "let's go off to school." and we continue to walk to the school.

* * *

><p>I sat in the classroom, wishing I had a sweater. It was almost the end of the day and honestly I couldn't wait to get the hell outta there. The bell finally rung and the students file out into the halls. I my make my way through the students. And then, I hear the yelling. I push through the crowd to see two boys from the football team picking on Jonah and my blood boils. "what are you going to do, necro boy." the bigger of the two sneers at him. My mind goes back to my dream and I will never let that happen. I go up to the boys.<p>

"leave him alone." I glare at the boy.

"Avery, go." Jonah growls at me.

"yeah, listen to the necro boy, cutie, go." he says banging Jonah into the locker.

"I said let him go!" I went a pushed the football player away. I just did what no one would ever think. I challenged the captain of the football team and then assaulted him. Yep, I'm dead.

"you little-" the boy shoves me aside. My temper lays even thinner. "now where were we?" he asks mockingly to Jonah. "oh yeah." he holds out his fist, ready to swing.

"did you not here me! I said let him-" I jump on the boys back. "go!" I yell at him.

"get her off me!" the boy says to his friend. I give the other one a glare and he backs off. I feel some one pull my off by my waist.

"let me go! I didn't punch him hard enough to break his nose!" I yell, struggling against the force. The two football players go off not saying another word to us. I hear is a faint 'she's crazy' and that's it.

"Avery." the voice soothes. "Avery, please calm down." it was Jonah. I stop struggling after a few more seconds and turn into him. His blue eyes peer down at me, confused and cross. "are you crazy, Ave!" he asks me his voice a bit flustered.

"that is a stupid question." I state bluntly.

"why would you even get involved with that!"

"can we leave first then talk..." I say quietly, my eyes fixated on my shoes. I hear jonah exhale.

"fine, alright, let's go." he mutters, practically pushing me out of the building. We walk quietly till we're a little more than half way to the lake.

"what's your problem today, Avery? You're extremely jumpy this morning, couldn't pay attention at all in class, you were completely disconnected during lunch and you almost had a meltdown in the hall." Jonah says his voice a bit confused and stern at the same time. I took a breath, I didn't want to tell him about the dream... Well more like nightmare. I just wouldn't- couldn't tell him. "Avery." he pushes.

"I-I don't know. I'm just a bit on edge, that's all." I say weary of my words.

"you're lying." he says aminet. "I can tell."

"no I'm not Jonah!" I lie. Lying about lying, how stupid. Just plain stupid. "I wouldn't lie to you." he let's out a dry chuckle.

"you lie to me all the time!" he nearly smiles, the conversation getting light for a second.

"I bet you lie to me too." I respond, it becoming dense again. Jonah doesn't say anything. Barely even breathes and his jaw tenses. We arrive at the lake and we stand under that large old tree. "Jonah?" I question wearily. "what are you keeping from me?" my voice is quiet and shakey. He just stood there, refusing to look at me. His furious blue eyes cast their gaze away into the distance. I grew dangerously impatient. "fine, I'll go first, that dream I had, that's what's been bugging me. And it wasn't about the lake burning to ashes, It was me sitting right down where I was yesterday and when you came over and tried to give me a hug, I fell right through you." I pull back of a second, collecting little thoughts. "like a... Ghost." his eyes slowly lurk their way back over to me.

"a ghost..." he mutters, giving another dry chuckle. I wait for him to say something like, 'you're just like the rest of them' or 'you don't trust me?' or something. But he didn't. "and what's that supposed to mean?" Jonah's voice was not sarcastic or sour, a tad bit bitter but it worried me.

"I don't know..." I whisper. He walks up real close, towering over me. I look up to see the solemn expression on Jonah's face and my stomach ties into a knot.

"what do you want to know, Avery?" he grumbles. "huh?" his blue eyes turn dark. "tell me!" he nearly yells, it makes me flinch. I've been in fights with Jonah before, ones with way more yelling and screaming, but for some reason, this one seemed worse. Way worse.

"I want to know the truth!" I yell back. I can't contain myself anymore, I feel my hands shake erratically. "tell me the truth, Jonah!" my eyes are wide and adrenaline spikes in through my veins. He grabs my wrists and I try to pull away with no avail.

"it's true." he grits. "does that make you feel better now? To know that it's true." Jonah... This is what he kept inside all these years from me. And I tell myself I can't be mad at him even though I want to because right now I can see him breaking and right now, the way he yelled, I saw a glimpse of Dr. Aickman. And I will not let Jonah turn into him. "I can communicate with the dead." I'm speechless to say the least. Even though I had always had a feeling it was true. I finally break my wrists from his grip and throw them around his next, hugging him tightly. And I'm not falling through like the dream. I'm able to feel the heat and hear his heartbeat, that I can clarify that it only was just a dream. I don't want to say anything to heavy, anything to serious so I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"so does this mean I can be your sidekick?" I murmur into his ear. I feel him chuckle. Jonah's arms latch tight around my waist and he spins me around. I let out a shriek.

"of course." he tells me.

* * *

><p><strong>reveiw(:<strong>


End file.
